Futakuchi-Onna
Futakuchi-Onna (二口女, Two-mouthed woman) is a yōkai and a member of the Yōkai Castle trio alongside Tantanbō and Kamaitachi. Like her teammates, she first appeared in the Shonen Magazine story Yōkai Castle. Appearance Futakuchi-Onna has the appearance of a woman with long dark hair dressed in a kimono. As her name implies, she has a second mouth on the back of her head. Her second mouth is larger and has sharp teeth. In the original manga, her face was round and her regular mouth also has sharp teeth, but in most adaptations her face is more conventionally attractive. In the first anime, she instead has a face devoid of all features other than a large mouth. In this adaptation, she was called Ōguchi-Onna (大口女, large mouth woman). In the sixth anime, Futakuchi-Onna appears as a woman with pale yellow skin, pointy ears and sharp white nails. Her long hair is white, having a pair of snakes with red pupil less eyes and two strands that resemble snake tongues lie in front of her face. Her eyes have yellow sclerae with red irises and thin pupils. She wears a light green kimono with a white trim and a red obi. After being revived by Nanashi, she has an upside down pentagram mark on her forehead. Personality History Futakuchi-Onna works with Tantanbō and Kamaitachi kidnapping kids to convert them into yōkai. She grabs Kitarō with her hair and tries to feed him to her second mouth, but Kitarō throws pepper into her mouth, causing her to reel back and fall out a window to her death. In the first and fourth anime adaptations, she survives the fall and continues to fight, and is turned to stone with her partners and the Yōkai Castle when the rope seal is placed around the castle. First Anime She appears in the third episode of the first anime adaption, Yōkai Castle. S''he also appears in the seventh episode, 'Ghost Train,' as part of Nezumi-Otoko's yōkai sideshow. Third Anime She appears in the first episode of the third anime adaption, ''The Mysterious Yōkai Castle Appears!!. S''he is defeated when Sunakake-Babaa blinds her with sand, causing her to fall to her death. Fourth Anime She appears in both episode #66 and 67 of the fourth anime adaption, ''Ominous Clouds! Yōkai Castle (Part 1) and Ominous Clouds! Yōkai Castle (Part 2). In this adaption, she spoke with a different voice from her second mouth. Fifth Anime She appears in episode #61 of the fifth anime adaption, Tantanbō of the Yōkai Castle. Sixth Anime She appears in the third episode of the sixth anime adaption, Tantanbō's Yōkai Castle. ''She is defeated by Neko-Musume, who claws her apart. Abilities '''Hair Manipulation': Futakuchi-Onna's hair can grow and form into serpents, which she uses to grab enemies to feed to her second mouth. Her hair serpents can grow to be over 200 meters. Legend In Japanese mythology and folklore, the futakuchi-onna belongs to the same class of stories as the Rokuro-Kubi, kuchisake-onna and the yama-uba, women afflicted with a curse or supernatural disease that transforms them into yōkai. One legend tells of how the futakuchi-onna came to be is long ago a wicked stepmother who always gave plenty of food to her own daughter, but never enough to her stepdaughter. Gradually the stepdaughter grew sicker and sicker, until she starved to death. Forty-nine days later, the wicked stepmother was afflicted with a terrible headache. The back of her head split open, and lips, teeth, and a tongue formed. The new mouth ached with debilitating pain until it was fed, and it shrieked in the voice of the dead stepdaughter. From then on the stepmother always had to feed both of her mouths, and always felt the hunger pangs of the stepdaughter she murdered. References Navigation pt-br:Futakuchi-Onna Category:Female characters Category:Hair Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists